


Victorian Layers

by Kelkat9



Series: Victorian Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Historical, Romance, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  The Doctor and Rose return home from their dinner in Victorian London.  Much smutiness ensues as they finally "dance"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian Layers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special scene not included in my story An Unexpected Victorian Holiday since the rating of that story is more PG-13. Thanks to Who_in_whoville for betaing!

 

The Doctor and Rose walked into the manor after their evening of being insulted by London society, dining, dancing and snuggling in the back of the carriage. 

The Doctor looked at Carson.  “That will be all for the night, Mr. Carson.  Thank you,” he said and nodded at him.

Mr. Carson bowed and said, “Yes Sir, Ma’am.  Good evening.”

The Doctor walked with Rose up the stairs and when they reached their quarters, Mr. Bates and Sarah were waiting for them.  “Mr. Bates, Sarah, that will be all for the evening.  I’ll see to Mrs. Tardis.  Have a pleasant night.”

Mr. Bates bowed and walked out.  Sarah stared wide eyed at Rose. 

“It’s okay Sarah.  I’ll be fine.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

Sarah blushed, curtseyed and said,  “Yes Ma’am,” and left.  The Doctor shut the door behind them, leaned against it and looked at Rose.

“So, what does a Victorian Lady wear underneath all those skirts?” he asked smirking.

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Rose responded with cheek as she walked over and laid her shawl on a chair and removed her gloves.

“Yes, I would,” he said in a sexy voice.

Rose blushed and bit  her lip. "Might be a bit of work.”

“I think I'm up for the challenge,” he responded with a bit of swagger as he sauntered over to her.

“Are you really?” she asked, her own voice deepening with emotion.

“Oh yes!” he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Guess it's fair now.  I've got as many if not more layers than you to take off,” Rose teased.

He hummed in her ear.

“So, do Time Lords do things like humans?  I mean, you do know how humans get intimate?” she said teasingly.

He smirked and nibbled on her ear.  “Mmmmmm essentially the same.  Telepathic race. Certain bits may be different but all the parts still fit.”

“Well, that’s… that’s good.  So, anything I should know, to well, make things nice?” Rose asked, throwing her head back to give him easy access to her neck and collar bone.

He abruptly stopped nibbling and kissing. “Nice, just nice?  Rose Tyler, I expect more than just nice.  I have over nine hundred years of knowledge and experience, remember?  I’m gonna knock your socks office, belittle any previous conceptions about sex and show you how superior Time Lords are in every way,” he said cockily.

She giggled.  “In every way?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Once you go Time Lord, you never go back,” he bragged.

She turned around and squirmed out of his arms and smiled at him.  “Oh yeah?  Well Time Lord, it’s time to live up to all this boasting.  Go on then, show me your mad seduction skills.”

He smiled a slow, sexy smile at her.  “Oh, I don’t have to seduce you.  You know what you want.  And… I happen to have exactly what you want don’t I?” he drawled. 

She backed away from him until she was beside their massive bed.  He followed her until he was standing before her caressing her face down to her neck and to then to the line where her dress met her bosom.  His finger gently traced the fabric and grazed her bust.

Rose could feel heat flooding her and her heart beating rapidly.  She licked her lips and stared into the Doctor’s eyes.  Playtime was over.  She lifted her hand to the side of his face and trailed her fingers gently down his side burns.  She moved closer to him and wrapped both her arms around him pulling him tightly to her.  He did the same, the only sound being the rustle of her skirts and their breathing.  He lowered his mouth to hers and slowly instigated the kiss.  No one had ever kissed her like this.  It was languid and sensual as he gently encouraged her to part her lips.

She moaned as he deepened the kiss and his hands began to roam as he tested the dress for the easiest method to remove it.  Soon he tangled his hands in the lacing of the back of the gown.  His clever and nimble fingers untangled the knot holding it up and he slowly began pulling the ribbons loose and untying the closure.

Rose was also busy as her hands made their way underneath his coat and up and down his back, her nails grazing him through the fabric of his vest and dress shirt.  Eventually, one of her hands dipped closer to the waistband of his trousers and began tugging at his shirt.

He groaned and began tugging at her dress skirts trying to lift them up.  He soon gave this method of attack up, and pulled away from her briefly.  “Whoever designed this bloody thing did not provide for easy removal,” he complained with a passionate but frustrated look on his face.

“You have to unlace the back to get the outer layer off.  Rose explained with a husky voice. “Speaking of outer layers…”  She tugged his coat off.  He waggled his eyebrows at her as he tossed it aside and quickly turned her around making short work of the rest of the lacing.  He soon had the outer layer of the dress off which he was about to toss aside when Rose stopped him.

“You can’t just toss it off like that!  We have to put up nicely.  Sarah spends a lot of time making me look nice.  It’s rude to make more work for her,” Rose said and made sure the dress was nicely hung up. 

The Doctor rolled his eyes before tugging Rose back to the bed.  He continued snogging her and began tugging at the pins holding up her hair until her soft blonde curls fell like a curtain of silk. They separated, gasping and looking at each other.  His eyes were dark and passionate and his very kissable mouth was flushed from snogging.  He looked down at the white camisole with the barest of lace along the edges protecting the corset.

Rose was breathing heavier after the snog.  Part of her couldn’t believe they were finally doing this and the other part of her was feeling all the lusty thoughts she had bottled up over the years since she had first met him.  Her breath hitched as he peeled off his vest and she felt heat once again flood her body.  Oh how she yearned to be skin to skin with him and yet they were still separated by all this damned Victorian under clothing.

He licked his lips as he watched how her heaving breath showed exactly how well the corset pushed up her breasts against the camisole showing the delightful mounds of cleavage.  His hands grazed the silky material starting low around her waist and slowly untied the fastenings and lifted it up inch by inch.  She shivered as she felt the cool silk lift away from over the corset until he pulled it up over her head and tossed it to the side where it fluttered to the floor in a pool of white silk.  She was now bared to him except for the corset and first layer of white embroidered petticoats.  He reached for the first petticoat but she stilled his hand.

“No, my turn.  Been waiting to unwrap you for years,” she almost groaned, as she reached up to unfasten the silk fabric of his cravat.  She slid it from around his neck and lifted to her face where she inhaled.  She smiled wickedly and tossed it on the bed. “For later,” she said breathily.

He cocked an eyebrow at that before again tugging at her first layer of petticoats.  He settled one of his hands at her waist, his thumb gently caressing her side.  His other hand, deftly untied the fastening and eventually pulling it up over her head.  He stared in consternation as he saw another petticoat.

“Blimey, this is worse than Phertoken nesting dolls!” he exclaimed.

Rose grinned showing that tiny bit of tongue and said, “Gettin’ through the wrappin’ is half the fun of gettin’ the present.”  She then unhooked his braces after playing with them a bit and unbuttoned his waistcoat or vest, as she called it, and helped him out of it and he tossed it back. 

He began working at untying the next petticoat, huffing with frustration and muttering about “Damned Victorian knots,” while she unbuttoned his dress shirt. 

Once again, he lifted the white petticoat over her head and tossed it aside with his dress shirt.

They both stared at one another and started giggling.  He stood in his undershirt, trousers and boots while she was still dressed in her corset, crinoline chemise, pantaloons, stockings and boots. 

“I’ve got more layers than you!  Better get to work, Doctor,” she said, flushed and breathing hard.

He looked at her closely.  “Can you breathe in that thing?” he asked, suddenly concerned.  “I mean, I’d like to think me being a manly man and all, that I take your breath away but….” he said, staring at her heaving bosom.

She stopped giggling and said breathily to him, “Doctor, you don’t get me out of this thing and you’re gonna have a real live faintin’ Victorian lady.”

“Can’t have that!  I have plans for you Mrs. Tardis,” he said as he quickly spun her around and began tugging at the laces and swearing in some foreign language under his breath.  Rose leaned over onto a bed post and held on while he worked.

Finally, she heard the buzz of the sonic and felt the corset loosen.  He whisked it off of her and she took a deep breath.  “Oh thank God!” she moaned.  She turned around and leaned against the bed post smiling at him.

“Better?” he asked.

“Much, thanks.  So, where we?” she asked and looked him up and down.

The Doctor stared at the next layer obstructing him from Rose.  “Uh, I think it’s called a crinoline,” he said, staring at it in fascination.

“Oh,  this is easy.  Rose quickly unfastened it and stepped out of it so that now she was in the chemise, pantaloons, stockings and shoes.  She sat down on the bed untied the pantaloons and shimmied them off over her boots.  She took a moment to lay back and breath.

She was about to sit up when he ordered her, “Don’t move.  Please.  Let me,” he said and knelt before her untying her boots and slipping them off of her and setting them aside.  She sat up on her elbows and watched him through hooded, lust filled eyes as he his hands slid up her red stocking clad legs, reaching beneath her chemise, pushing it up around her waist, staring at her naked from the waist down except for the garters and stockings.  He started kissing her through her stockings starting at her ankles and working his way up.

Rose moaned and laid down, legs wantonly splayed apart for his enjoyment.  She moaned as she felt a hint of his breath on her upper thigh when he reached the garter.  He paused to place a kiss on her bare inner thigh.  She gasped  and said, “Doctor, please.”

He inhaled and softly murmured, “Rose.”  She felt him nibble at her garter until he unfastened it and then he switched to her other thigh again gently pressing a soft kiss on her bare flesh and unfastening the garter.  He raised himself up enough to look at her eyes over the bunched up chemise and then leaned in to her moist, pink folds and licked her.  She moaned and arched up off the bed.

She gripped the bedding as he continued ministering her with licks, kisses and sucking almost tormenting her with how he flicked that sweet nub of nerves that begged for more attention.  He increased his pace until he grazed her clitoris with his teeth and laved and stroked her with his tongue until she screamed “Doctor!” and collapsed onto the bed quivering with satisfaction.

He moved so he was laying next to her smirking and looking pleased with himself.  She looked over at him, a very satisfied grin on her face.  “You think you’re so good don’t you?”

“Oh, I’m better than just good and by the time this night is over, I expect a fantastic at the very least,” he said confidently.

“Well, we’re gonna have to get a few more layers off of you for that,” Rose said throatily.

She sat up and ran her finger along the waistband of his trousers and down the clasp over the hardness of his erection tenting his trousers.  He delicately ran her fingers over his crotch until he moaned.  She then teasingly moved her hand down his inner leg until she reached his boot. She shimmied down and tugged at his boot.  It didn’t budge and she looked up at him with an arched brow.  

He grinned.  “A wise woman told me that getting through the wrapping is half the fun of getting the present.”

She exhaled blowing hair out of her eyes and went to work tugging with both hands until she felt his boot start to slide off.  She gave it one more huge tug and it suddenly slipped off and she tumbled off the bed still clinging to his boot.  He scrambled over to the edge and looked down at Rose holding his boot in the air, laying on her back in her chemise and stockings on the floor.  He couldn’t help himself and starting to giggle.  “Dangerous things those boots.  You all right?”

She sat up and glared at him.  “This Victorian seduction stuff is a lot harder than it looks in the movies,” she muttered. 

He held out his hand and helped her up.  She looked at the boot and dropped it to the floor with a thud.  She stared at the other boot as if it were her nemesis.

“Want some help?” he offered still grinning.

She looked at him with attitude. “No, you're gonna lay there while I get this bloody thing off and then…. Well, just wait and see,” she said as she roughly grabbed the boot and tugged.  The Doctor let out an “Oof,” as Rose hefted the other boot off and tossed the offensive item away.  She crossed her arms and looked at him.  

He realized when he saw Rose staring at him with such a look of sexy determination that he was more than a little aroused by it.

She slid onto the bed next to him and climbed on top of him until she was straddling him.  She leaned over resting her hands on his shoulders and initiated a deep and passionate kiss that left him slightly breathless.  She unbuttoned his under shirt peppering his bare chest with kisses until she reached the waist band of his trousers.  She tugged at his trousers until she pulled them down far enough for him to kick them off.  He was now down to his long underwear.

She peeled it off of him until she reached his waist.  His erection sprang free and he moaned as he felt her hot breath on him followed by her moist tongue as she licked him from base to tip.  He moaned and squirmed as she took him in her mouth and slowly lowered her head down and up increasing her suction and moving with a determined rhythm that left him moaning and crying out her name.  His hands reached down and gripped her hair as she moved.

She paused and released him with a pop.  She looked over his chest at him to see him with a predatory look in his passion filled eyes.  She finished pulling his long underwear off of him and crawled back toward him only to have him move faster than she had ever seen him as he grabbed her and shifted positions so she was underneath him.  He roughly pulled the chemise off of her and greedily took inventory of every square inch of her bare body.  He cupped her breasts and leaned over to suck at her nipples.  His hands wandered down to caressed her abdomen until continuing on deep between her thighs, his thumb dipping down and rubbing gentle circles around that sweet spot she moaned for him to touch.  He kissed her down her body and she shifted her legs further apart.  He hiked up her still stocking clad legs and peeled the colorful red stockings off and tossed them aside.  He wrapped her legs around him and positioned himself at her entrance.

She looked up at his taught face.  He hoarsely whispered, “Rose.”  She nodded her head and he plunged into her.  When he opened his eyes and looked into hers began moving, a look of exquisite pleasure on his face. 

She soon moved her body to match his slow rhythm.  He paused and stared intently at her.  “So beautiful,“ he whispered.  “Rose, please.  I want…” he said, then stopped talking but instead continued to whisper into her mind with the telepathic connection he established in Norway.

She felt him slowly push his feelings into her mind.  The intensity made her gasp and tears pooled in her eyes.  Rose closed her eyes and visualized everything she felt, wanting him to know the depth of her love and feelings for him.  He leaned closer and touched his forehead to hers and began moving in slow controlled movements which became hard thrusts as their passionate thoughts intermingled.  She clawed at his back whispering encouragements to him and tightened her legs around him. He grunted her name and how much he loved her until finally losing control as the orgasms cascaded through her with waves of pleasure and she clenched around him driving him over the edge.  It was hot and passionate and needy.  They clung together shuttering through the waves of pleasure.

He rolled over bringing her with him so that she laid on his chest.  When she was able to move she looked up at him.  He smiled back at her and caressed her hair.  She snuggled into his chest.

“Sooooo, I take it the lady is pleased,” he asked with a smirk.

“They lady is definitely pleased.  She’s so pleased that maybe she’d like for the gentlemen to continue showin’ her his Victorian skills without the distraction of all them layers this time.”

“Why Mrs. Tardis, how very immodest of you.  One might even call you cheeky,” he responded, pretending to be a proper.

Rose raised an eyebrow and reached for the silk cravat and began toying with it in front him.  “Bet you like cheeky though and as I recall, someone promised me by the time the night was over, I’d be tellin’ him how fantastic he is.  So Time Lord, you got the moves.  Show me your moves,” she teased.

He grinned.  “Oh, you so just called me out you little minx!” he said with delight.  They wrestled around together giggling and moaning into each other to make sure the night ended with the fantastic he promised.  And, it did!  
 


End file.
